


Take Your Vitamins

by chimchimboree



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: AU, Anal, Doctor/Patient, M/M, Prostate Exams, That's it, like the word cancer is said, still added it jic, what other fucken tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 20:40:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9785198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chimchimboree/pseuds/chimchimboree
Summary: “Normally, these exams wouldn’t be necessary until middle-age, but according to your family history you have great uncle who’d had a brief battle with prostate cancer, yes?” He posed the question.He raised his brow at the question before it dawned on him why they’d be asked. A family history with a disease generally called for early examinations of those in the family if they shared a close enough relation with them. And an examination for this particular ailment was…“Dr. Nikiforov, what are you trying to say?” He asked, face and voice portraying the wariness he felt.He was met with a light-hearted, apologetic expression. “Ah, I’m afraid it calls for a prostate exam."





	

**Author's Note:**

> enjoy this fuckin shit

Everything had all started out normally for Yuuri. At least as normal as a routine visit to the doctor’s could be. While this was his first time visiting one in the States, things barely differed from Japan, a constant he was grateful for. The last thing his anxiety needed was to be overly concerned with American customs, and how he should go about navigating his way through his appointment. Fortunately though, as far as first-world doctors went, the only difference between this and his physician in Japan was the language.

 

He had closed his eyes to take a deep breath, sighing in relief. Hands down, his least favorite thing about visiting other countries, or living in, as was the case, was the culture-shock, and how much of an ass he could make of himself by doing something no one would bat an eye to back at home, and yet was a great offense to those around him. He was afraid that his routine visits here would differ vastly from those at home, so upon finding out they didn’t, he let himself relax. Even having already felt the tinge of anxiety in his stomach for a day or so as the date loomed.

 

Eyes still closed, he obviously wouldn’t have noticed the clock’s hand hovering over the twelve as a nurse appeared and called his name. 

“Mr. Katsuki?” asked a small woman of no more than thirty with a clipboard clutched in her hands. 

 

Ah, right. He was ‘Mr. Katsuki’ pronounced  _ cat-soo-key _ , here in the states where he was currently residing while he finished up his college degree. Not  _ Katsuki-san _ , or the like; he was a ‘Mister’ and his last name sounded ridiculous to him when spoken outside of its native tongue. He took a brief moment to register that she was calling him, as for the majority of his life, it was pronounced much faster, the ‘u’ in his name near silent, only really making itself known by the soft, milliseconds-worth of huffed breath that followed the ‘s’ and preceded the ‘k’. Having it drawn out and spoken so slowly was odd, and upon realizing he was being called for, he stood up a bit too fast, and spoke. 

 

“That’d be me.” He said in a hopefully casual tone in attempt to play off that brief second in which he failed to register that she was speaking to him.

 

She smiled softly, a practiced gesture gained from having spent years in this profession as well as what Yuuri guessed was just a natural kindness, if the softness in her warm brown eyes was anything to go by. That helped put Yuuri at ease.

 

While he was much calmer, there was the regular anxiety that anyone experienced with a new doctor as it was a bit unnerving to have them pressing cold instruments to your half-naked flesh mere moments after introductions. That, and Yuuri just didn’t like doctors, always harbouring some underlying fear that they’d find something wrong and he’d have to quit his skating career, a competitive senior one at that and a deeply ingrained passion that Yuuri would be devastated to be forced to quit. By his own volition, that was another matter entirely (Yuuri had nearly quit a few times out of lack of confidence and frustration) but he was a stubborn young man and didn’t like being forced to do anything. Or not to do, in this imaginary case.

 

As he mused in his thoughts, the woman had lead him to a vacant examination room, instructing him on what to do while he waited for the doctor to arrive. There wasn’t much to do, but she had quietly and a bit hesitantly whispered to use a scented (fucking lemon) wipe to make sure his more...intimate areas were clean.

 

Why he’d have to clean his asshole, he wasn’t sure and didn’t want to think about, afraid the conclusion he’d arrive to wouldn’t be one he’d like to find, so he did as instructed, removed his jacket and sat upon the waiting table where his feet didn’t even brush the floor. He felt a bit childlike, but he supposed the table was designed to be at or near the doctor’s standing height so his feet brushing the floor wasn’t something to be cared about anyway if it was designed to be like this for everyone.

 

His eyes wandered idly around the room, scanning the tongue depressors, to the cotton balls, to the outdated and detailed pictures of internal organs and all different sorts of diseases that could be caught, making Yuuri grimace at the photographs.

 

His solitude didn’t last long as a silver-haired, tall, pallid man with cyan irises entered, a practiced smile on his face with a foreign and lengthy name plastered on the tag upon the left (his left, that is) side of his chest. Dr. Nikiforov. How the sweet, holy shit he was supposed to pronounce that, he hadn’t a clue.

 

Thankfully, the man introduced himself moments after arriving, taking care of the pronunciation issue for him. “Hi. I’m Dr. Nikiforov as you must’ve known by now, I believe this is our first meeting.” He held his hand out to politely shake. 

 

Oh!  _ Oh!  _ Dr. Nikiforov! It was his new physician, it just hadn’t registered with how butchered his name had been via the receptionist. He felt for the man immediately, knowing the struggles of a foreign name in a place like Michigan. Not that he held any ill-will towards the general populous of the state, it was just that people who knew how to pronounce his name correctly were few and far between, and with a very Russian name like Nikiforov, it was no surprise his name had been stumbled over time and time again much like his own. Worse, in fact.

 

He took his hand, returning his own name in kind. “Katsuki Yuuri.” He said, still placing his surname first out of habit, though Dr. Nikiforov seemed to understand if the reassuring smile was anything for him to go by. “Ah, yes, Mr. Katsuki. May I call you Yuuri?” He paused, Yuuri nodding as Mr. Katsuki still sounded odd to him and he preferred Yuuri instead due to the familiarity with it. “Well then, Yuuri, I believe you’re here on a temporary visa, student’s as of now, and because of such you’re living in Detroit.” He paused every time Yuuri needed to confirm something, to which Yuuri would hastily nod. “Yes, so you’d been referred to me for a routine examination which is where we are now.” Yuuri nodded.

 

“Alright, so nothing you haven’t done before back home in Japan. Shouldn’t be too much of anything other than routine, checking your vitals, blood pressure, and so on. If that’s all alright with you, then shall we continue ahead with the examination?” 

 

“Oh. Yeah.” He wasn’t sure how to continue the conversation since doctor appointments were always a one-sided affair as far as speaking went, but he didn’t want to seem like a silent, nervous fool. Dr. Nikiforov would never think such a thing, but Yuuri didn’t know this and thus felt obligated to speak, no matter how little and rather useless the two words had been.

 

“If you wouldn’t mind rolling up your sleeve, that’d be wonderful. I need to take your blood pressure. It doesn’t cause you any excess anxiety, does it?” He asked, being careful of what he did after reading his files and learning of his anxiety disorder. He knew some people could be triggered into an attack by the painful constriction of the cuff, so he didn’t want to take any chances nor did he want to make his patient upset, especially one so calm and gentle as Yuuri had been thus far.

 

It also helped the man was easy on the eyes, too. Not in a typical, overtly sexual way, but there was a cherubic quality to his appearance while the threat of something raw and sexual loomed underneath, giving him the potential to appear angelic and soft, or sharp and sexy. His jaw was angular and strong, yet not overly pronounced, and his cheeks were soft. He was a looker, but it was subtle in a way that didn’t immediately draw all the eyes to him but enraptured those who looked in a way they’d find themselves unable to tear their eyes from him without great difficulty.  

 

He slyly observed these things about his patient between the half-second break in conversation, eyes flicking back up to his burgundy-brown ones as he spoke again. “No, I’m alright with most things. I’m not too big on needles but it won’t send me into a fit, if that’s what you’re asking.” He answered, voice soft, eyes glancing down to his clipboard where his name was written at the top in a looping script.

 

Ah, his name was Viktor. It was good to know so he could be able to confidently fill out any future forms on who his doctor was. All he’d managed thus far was Dr. Nikiforov. Viktor was a nice name, he thought, pleasant to say while giving him a certain intense aura with such a bold name. After all, it was derived from victory, and those who achieved said victory were called victors. It was a confident and strong name and Yuuri decided he liked it. It suited him, this intense man. His intensity was subtle, but it was there and ever-present in a way that captured all of Yuuri’s attention.

 

Viktor felt something similar, and while he did his best not to get involved with patients past their professional relationship, this man had charmed him in less than twenty words and with a few shy glances and he found an attraction to the other that he couldn’t quite label yet, but definitely wasn’t in the realm of acceptable feelings for a new patient of his he’d only met ten minutes prior. 

 

Well, fuck.

 

However, he did have a job to do, and he momentarily brushed any thoughts or feelings aside in favor of attending to it. He wrapped the cuff around his arm snugly, stethoscope situated at his pulsepoint in the crease of his elbow as he inflated it quickly in order to end this for Yuuri as soon as he could without inhibiting his ability to accurately gauge the other’s blood pressure.

 

It was alright, in the normal range for someone with his disorder, so he gave him a calm, reassuring smile and assured him that all was well. “Both your systolic and diastolic numbers are in a pleasing range, even with anxiety. I think it’s due to your exercising regimen, so I’d suggest keeping up with that. Not that you necessarily have anything to worry about as far as high blood pressure is concerned, but it’s a good habit to have, especially with such a disorder. Your pulse is a bit fast for a resting rate, but I also have a feeling it’s to do with that too. So far, you seem rather healthy.” He pulled away to jot things down on his clipboard before setting it aside.

 

“Alright, now I’m going to listen to your breathing, so sit up as straight as you can and breathe deep when I say.” He says and Yuuri does his best to do so, flinching minimally at the cold metal of the stethoscope touching his warm skin. In and out each time he pressed the instrument to his flesh, feeling a bit light headed from all the oxygen he’d had to inhale once they were finished.

 

The rest of the appointment went by rather uneventful for either other than the awkward, unspoken tension caused by a mutual attraction between the two neither of the other were aware of. Yuuri a bit clammy as he swallowed nervously every time Dr. Nikiforov leaned close to do whatever test to his body was next, trying to avoid looking into his intense blue eyes that were mere inches from his own, or when he’d get a bit closer and his silver fringe would brush his skin. It was difficult having someone so unbearably attractive so incredibly close to him.

 

Not that Yuuri had come into this meeting ready to drop his pants for the man, he could simply appreciate a beautiful person, and despite his impaired vision, his glasses allowed him to see just fine and fine is exactly what he saw. It didn’t help with the close quarters they were in for the majority of the appointment and he poked and prodded and felt (his soul practically detached from his body the moment he started touching his chest and torso, feeling his muscles and ribs to make sure nothing was out of the ordinary.)

 

However, dropping his pants is just what he’d do, come a not-so-little surprise the other had been avoiding mentioning until absolutely necessary.

 

“Ah, we’re almost done save for something I’d been avoiding mentioning until it absolutely needed to be done to avoid giving you excess worry, as it’s not something many men exactly look forward to.” He swallowed, eyes casting to the side for a moment as he retrieved his clipboard. 

 

“Normally, these exams wouldn’t be necessary until middle-age, but according to your family history you have great uncle who’d had a brief battle with prostate cancer, yes?” He posed the question.

 

Ah right. His great uncle did have a runin with the disease, though he’d thankfully defeated it. Yuuri also recalled an even more removed relative having a battle, at least he thought so, he wasn’t too sure as it’d been long before now and he didn’t have a clue the relative they’d been talking about at the time.

 

He raised his brow at the question before it dawned on him why they’d be asked. A family history with a disease generally called for early examinations of those in the family if they shared a close enough relation with them. And an examination for this particular ailment was…

 

“Dr. Nikiforov, what are you trying to say?” He asked, face and voice portraying the wariness he felt. 

 

He was met with a light-hearted, apologetic expression. “Ah, I’m afraid it calls for a prostate exam. Of course, you can refuse if you’d wish, but it’s not recommended if family history with the disease is concerned.” His tone was the slightest bit embarrassed and light. Yuuri figured it was since this exam was much more personal and all kinds of invasive.

 

Dr. Nikiforov was going to have to stick his fingers up Yuuri’s ass. Not simply that, but with the specific intent of getting a  _ very  _ thorough feel of his prostate. To anyone else, it’d just be an uncomfortably close encounter with someone’s cold, gloved fingers in their asshole, but for Yuuri (and he supposed a few other people in the world considering the massive population), it was perhaps a little different.

 

Yuuri unapologetically enjoyed stimulation to the specific gland, hell, he even (a bit shamefully) had a toy he kept locked safe with the specific intent to get himself off in such a way. He was sensitive, he absolutely loved the feeling, and he hadn’t gotten off in a while so he was long overdue to do so.

 

Also, there was the fact that Dr. Nikiforov was devastatingly attractive.

 

He swallowed, wanting to refuse the exam immediately. What kept him from speaking his distaste for it was how he knew his anxiety would deal with it later. With a family history and no confirmation he was illness-free, he’d be plagued with the underlying, constant fear that he’d somehow be the one in his family to get it. He knew he had to do this to give himself a worry-free mind when it came to that.

 

He sighed internally, resigning himself to get through this, no matter how embarrassing. Just because his prostate was easy to stimulate didn’t mean that he’d enjoy this. He could get out of this stiffy-free, no problem! It wasn’t like this was a calm, relaxed environment; there was no mood that he’d generally need to get himself up (the mood wasn’t anything more than horniness, honestly) so he was sure he could survive this. Dr. Nikiforov had probably seen worse, had seen all kinds of things happen. Yuuri didn’t even want to think about it lest he give himself another worry of whatever other possible ways something could go wrong.

 

“...I’ll go ahead with it. I supposed I’d rather have assurance that I’m healthy than personal space.” He replied, to which the doctor chuckled at.

 

“I’ll try to make it as quick as possible without hindering my ability to find anything amiss. With that, would you mind dropping your pants and underwear to your ankles and turning around? Bend over the table as well.” He said with a way too cavalier tone to be talking about getting nude waist-down so he could shove his fingers up his asshole.

 

Yuuri, embarrassed beyond belief, nodded, afraid if he spoke that he’d do something embarrassing like his voice cracking or squeaking or whatnot. He stood, taking another breath to calm his racing heart and began to do as asked. With slightly shaking hands, he began to undo his belt, the metal betraying his nervousness as it clinked. As if that wasn’t enough subtle mortification, he struggled with the button for a few odd seconds before finally succeeding. 

 

Oh boy. Here it comes. Time to drop his fucking pants and bend over so he can be even more poked and prodded than already. He stopped wasting time, swallowing hesitantly.  _ ‘Here goes…’  _ he thought to himself as he pushed his pants to his ankles, bending over the table while red to the tip of his ears and halfway down his chest. The only bright side to his embarrassing blush was perhaps there was enough blood in his face that he wouldn’t be able to get an erection. Wishful thinking, of course, as he knew with his luck, he’d sooner get struck down by a meteor than escape this situation with his dignity intact and his dick flaccid.

 

At least now he understood why the nurse had asked him to wipe with that towelette. Little did he know that would be the least uncomfortable part of this visit as he bent over the fucking table. Bench? Bed? He wasn’t sure what the hell this thing was and he didn’t care, he could only focus on the acid churning in his stomach as he heard a cap pop open and an ominous squirting sound.

 

“I know it’s a bit of a moot point to ask you to relax, but try as best as you can to make this as easy as possible for you, alright?” He asked, letting the lube warm up on his fingers as he spoke to Yuuri. Yuuri, however, didn’t think he could say anything without his voice breaking or some other such awful occurrence so he just nodded. Luckily, facing away, he couldn’t see the pitying look on the doctor’s face. Viktor felt bad for the kid, he knew he didn’t ever expect to end up bent over a doctor’s table at 23 to get poked and prodded, that generally happened to men twice this boy’s age.

 

“Alright, I’ll count to three when I push them in so it won’t be a shock.” He bent down to his knees, back about a half a foot before looking to Yuuri for confirmation he was okay. He avoided his gaze, but nodded. 

 

“One, two, three.” As promised, on three, he pushed his middle finger inside of him, keeping an eye on his face, though the attempt was fruitless considering Yuuri was turned away.

 

Though he was still embarrassed as all fuck, he thought he could perhaps get through this. One finger down, and not even the slightest twitch of his cock coming to life. He could do this! Even as the second finger joined the other moments later, he still felt pretty goddamn awkward and uncomfortable.  _ He was going to make it. _

 

All of these musings flew out the window the moment he touched his prostate though, causing Yuuri to violently jerk away from him in shock, before muffling an apology, hastily nodding when the doctor asked if he was alright.

 

Too much hubris was Icarus’ downfall and Yuuri should’ve figured he’d have one likewise. Of course he couldn’t get out of this with his dignity intact, it was just too much to ask for. The universe would never grant him a bit of reprieve, he didn’t know why he’d ever think so.

 

He held his breath as he doctor continued fucking  _ massaging  _ it, struggling not to groan while his dick twitched to life at the feeling. He knew that Dr. Nikiforov had to get a very thorough feel but holy shit, this was too much. He struggled with every bit of strength in his body not to clench down on his fingers while his vision darkened around the edges as his body was starved for oxygen.

 

Unable to continue without the threat of unconsciousness, he gasped for air, making sure to be quiet enough that he wouldn’t draw any attention to the fact that he’d barely escaped unconsciousness at the hands of his own anxiety and embarrassment. Dr. Nikiforov didn’t seem to notice, or if he did, he didn’t bring it up. At least he got something of a small break.

 

Not for long, however, as his fingers jabbed directly into his prostate with a steady pressure, Yuuri unable to hold his voice back anymore as a soft whine fell from his lips, much to his chagrin and mortification. “I-it’s alright, don’t be ashamed, your reaction is completely normal.” He didn’t catch the doctor’s stutter, too caught up in his own unfortunate dilemma. 

 

His face burned hot and scarlet, eyes clenched tight as he struggled to hold onto what little amount of composure he had, biting the inside of his cheek to keep quiet as the doctor’s words did nothing to assuage him of his worry nor embarrassment. Of course, that did jack shit when a particular firm press of his fingers broke the dam and a lascivious groan tore itself from his throat with force from being held back so long.

 

As much as he’d like to be quiet, he was gone, unable to stay any semblance of quiet now that he’d started his head in his hands, hiding his face in his palms as he whimpered in shame and arousal. His cock twitched, fully erect and making it that much more difficult not to thrust back and fuck himself on Dr. Nikiforov’s fingers.

 

Dr. Nikiforov was having just as much of a time as this gorgeous fucking minx of a patient struggled to stay quiet, back arching and hole quivering around his fingers as he tried and beautifully failed. He felt a stirring in his trousers as he watched him shiver and minimally, microscopically press himself into his fingers.

 

And god, that  _ voice, _ that delectable whimper that slipped past his guard.  _ Fuck,  _ it took everything in his power not to bend him over the table and fuck him raw. With his permission, of course, but as it was a fantasy, the little details didn’t matter, all that did was how beautiful this man would look beneath him as his ass stretched around his cock. 

 

He licked his suddenly dry lips as his eyes trailed up to what he could see of the other’s face. He knew all he needed to know, the man was perfectly fine but Jesus Christ was he enchanting as he shivered with the struggle it took to hold back as much as he could. Even so, every time he pressed the pad of his fingers into his prostate, he felt him deliciously clench around him and groan into the flesh of his arm, cock jumping at the feeling. There were no words to accurately describe how much he wanted this man in that moment.

 

He steeled himself making a decision standing, removing his fingers from the other’s twitching entrance, Yuuri whining at the loss before catching himself. He tossed the glove in the trash before pressing a single finger back at the other’s entrance. “Do you mind?” He asked, voice deep and gravelly with lust, using all the control he had not to slip his fingers back inside of Yuuri.

 

Yuuri shuddered at the implication before hastily responding, speaking for the first time in a while. “No.” It was all he could really manage, reeling at the loss of his fingers and the whole realization of what was happening. At least he wasn’t the only one impatient and struggling to hold it together as mere moments after responding did he press his two fingers back into him, curling them directly toward where he’d found his prostate before.

 

He was dead center if the way Yuuri jolted was anything to go by, followed by another sweet, musical groan as his back arched and neck exposed itself. Viktor was only a mere mortal, so when that delicious, milky flesh exposed itself to him, he leaned forward, nipping before pressing his lips and sucking a beautiful red mark into his skin, not quite in his right mind where he’d realize the terrible idea it’d be to send his patient out with a limp and a neck peppered in bruises.

 

“While a bit of moaning is alright, just try to keep it down. Though they understand some patients may accidentally get off during these exams, too much might tip them off that there’s something else going on. While your moans are absolutely exquisite, it’d do us good to keep quiet.” He whispered directly into his ear, hot breath ghosting across his skin as he bit the shell before pulling back and adding a third finger.

 

Sometime during this, Yuuri seemed to gain a bit of confidence now that he knew his pleasure during this affair wasn’t at all one-sided, enough for him to start fucking himself back against his fingers while sending him heated looks over his shoulder, making his dick twitch almost painfully at the site. A gorgeous minx indeed. 

 

“Dr. Nikiforov…” He whined, licking his lips as he took his fingers down to the last knuckles, testing Viktor’s patience and strength. He needed to stretch him and with the way this man was acting, he just may lose himself before he could open him up enough to take his cock.

 

“Viktor, please. Call me Viktor.” He managed to sputter out as he curled his fingers inside of him pulling them out. “Do you think you’re ready for me?” He huskily asked, hastily fishing out his length to pour lube over, hissing at the cold but hardly caring more than that as he was so eager to bury himself inside of that beautiful ass.

 

Yuuri’s confidence only seemed to grow, said man turning and sitting himself on the table to face Viktor, pants having been kicked off and his legs spread wide for him to get an eyeful of his twitching hole. He didn’t get to appreciate it long, though, as he was yanked forward by the slim black tie around his neck, the end curled in the hand of a smug looking Yuuri who spoke with more self-assurance than he’d seen him have yet. “Does that answer your question?” His tone seductive and full of promises. Viktor groaned as a grin spread across his face. This sexy creature was full of surprises, wasn’t he?

 

Rather than respond, he took a handful of his beckoning ass, squeezing the firm, soft and gorgeous flesh begging to be marked (another time, he was definitely not letting this be a one-time sort of deal) in one hand while his other stroked his length a few times, moaning at the feeling of his cool hand against the heated flesh. He wasn’t allowed to enjoy it long as Yuuri impatiently (but not painfully) yanked his tie, still balled in his fist. His message was loud and clear, quit fucking around and start fucking around, one he received and quickly followed.

 

The hurried motions of before were gone as Viktor tried to be considerate of the other, lining his cock up to his entrance before slowly pushing inside with a deep groan, using all his strength and willpower not to slam balls deep, not wanting to hurt Yuuri, who was currently making a face that was a mix of being unsure and a slight bit of a pain. Viktor was a bit of a stretch, so he made sure to take it slow no matter how much his body was screaming at him to piledrive him.

 

What a gorgeous fucking face Yuuri had as he took his cock, eyebrows furrowed, perfect rosey lips falling open around stuttered breaths, eyes just a slim ring of burgundy-brown around his wide blown pupils. They were half-lidded, lashes brushing his cheekbones as they fluttered, and Viktor was surprised to find his heart twisting at the sight. 

 

However, he shoved that feeling aside for later examination, instead focusing on stroking Yuuri’s thighs comfortingly as he got used to him being inside of him until his face relaxed. “Alright?” He asked, thumb gingerly stroking his thighs where he gripped them like a vice. Yuuri nodded, grip on his tie loosening a bit as his other hand’s thumb mirrored Viktor’s own actions on his bicep. “You can move.” Yuuri whispered huskily.

 

Viktor didn’t hesitate, pulling out halfway before pressing in slowly, not wanting to give too much at once, wanting this to be good for Yuuri instead of doing as he pleased for his own pleasure. It was an agonizingly slow as he fucked him gently, leaning in to kiss those tantalizing lips as he let his hands trail and grip his gorgeous ass. Yuuri kissed back hesitantly, not at all like the sexual, seductive man from moments earlier, but it was charming and lovely all the same, especially coupled with the tight heat that surrounded him more and more as he slowly fucked into him.

 

He increased his pace and force as he felt Yuuri loosen up and accept him more and more into his body, huffing soft grunts into the skin of his neck while Yuuri whined soft moans in response. He couldn’t help himself as he leaned in and nibbled at the skin of the other’s neck, though it turned out to be just the thing to do as he was rewarded with a contented sigh as his insides clenched around him. It took every ounce of willpower and strength in his body not to slam balls deep. “God, you feel fucking incredible.” He said, a guttural groan tearing itself from his throat before he could stop it.

 

“Mmm…” He didn’t seem to be too vocal, at least not as far as words went, but he didn’t really care, he just wanted to hear more of those delicious whimpers. He was determined to hear as much as he was able to without risking being caught, so as soon as he felt Yuuri was ready, he pushed in as deep as his body would allow, relishing in the sweet cries the other man offered in return. He could feel his cock twitch inside him as he struggled to bite back a sound at the way the other failed just as bad to keep in a deep, rumbling groan. Fuck, this guy could not get any more captivatingly sexy. Just when he thinks he’s two steps from death at hearing such sweet keens, he threw him for a loop with an animalistic growling sound. There was no way Viktor could let this be just a one-time thing, he absolutely  _ had _ to get this guy’s number, or at least give him his.

 

Pushing the thoughts of anything but fucking aside, he gripped his hips at Yuuri’s insistent tug of his tie, taking as a silent go-ahead to stop treating him so delicately and start giving it to him like they both so desperately wanted. With a quick snap of his hips, he thrust in forcefully, a shudder wracking his spine at the muffled whimpers he kept making each time his hips snapped forward. His shoulder was doing a bit worse for wear with how Yuuri had taken to biting into it in order to keep quiet, but with the way his hole practically fucking shuddered around him, he couldn’t care less.

 

Yuuri felt bad for chomping into the guy at first, but with how they needed to keep quiet, and how much he could tell he was absolutely enjoying himself, he figured Viktor could deal. Especially when he rewarded him by clenching tight around him unannounced for a few seconds. He was right in his assumptions of the way the other choked on his breath and struggled to hold in the deep groan he could feel rumbling in his chest while he slammed his hips forward was anything to go by. If he wasn’t too fucked out of his mind to process his reaction, he’d definitely smirk at how he could play him like violin if he so pleased.

 

But now was not the time nor the place to drag this encounter out too much, so he saved that idea for another date (another date? When had he started thinking this would happen again?) and instead focused on thrusting his hips back against the doctor’s to help them both towards their mutual goal. 

 

It was hard not to cry out in ecstasy when he hit his prostate and  _ fuck _ did he try, managing to quiet down to a high-pitched keen while his spine arched and his eyes rolled back in his head once he did. He felt a pang of fear upon realizing how loud he’d been but all rational thoughts were fucked out him as Viktor it made a personal mission to hit that spot every thrust (at least to the best of his ability). It was incredible, spreading through his veins like a hot fire, making him bite his tongue to keep from crying out too loud again.

 

Viktor struggled to keep quiet himself when Yuuri let out yet again another delicious, tantalizing sound, and that pushed him closer to the edge. Fortunately, they both were dangerously near their climaxes, and the last iota of intelligence in Viktor’s mind made him belatedly find the other’s cock, pumping it along with his thrusts to help push him over the edge. He hoped Yuuri would reach it soon as he could already feel his balls tighten being seconds away from release.

 

He felt a sharp pain in his clavicle followed by the most beautiful sound he’d ever had the privilege of gracing his ears as the gorgeous body he held onto broke out into full body tremors as ropes of cum spurt from the head of his cock, which Viktor pumped diligently as he struggled to maintain a semblance of a rhythm. Yuuri felt his mind go blank as starbursts exploded in his vision, body overcome with such an intense pleasure he felt as if he’d stopped breathing for a moment, only remembering to gasp for air when his mind came to enough moments later, just in time to witness what a sight Viktor was as he came.

 

His jaw clenched, brows knitting together as he fucking  _ growled _ , his fringe sticking to his clammy forehead as he released inside of him, fingers digging in Yuuri’s ass with a bruising force as he so clearly struggled to stay quiet, gasping for air as well once the most intense of it had passed and he could breathe again without worrying he’d accidentally scream on a breath out. A hot, sticky feeling filled him, causing him to shudder once more before his body relaxed all at once, going limp in the doctor’s arms as he panted heavily.

 

Viktor was the first to speak, a soft, breathless syllable. “Wow.” Yuuri offered a breathless laugh in response before speaking as well, voice hoarse from all the effort it took to hold it in. “Yeah. No kidding.” 

 

They finally separated after a few good minutes of leaning against each other to catch their breath and regain muscle control, Viktor’s limp cock falling out of Yuuri with a soft hiss from both of them. As was post-sex etiquette, Viktor warmed a towelette in his hand before towelling of the mess they’d both made before doing so on himself. 

 

“After such a thorough examination, I can safely say you’re 100% fine.” He laughed tired and breathless, wide blue eyes roaming the room before landing on the analog clock on the wall, abruptly standing in surprise. “Ah!” He quickly turned to gather his things, speaking as he went about. “I hate to leave on such a note, but I’m running late for my next appointment, I’m sure you understand. Let me write you a prescription, then check out at the front desk and you’ll be on your way. I’m so sorry.” He wrote on a pad of paper, tearing it from the rest before handing it to him. “Again, apologies.” He said, hurrying to the door, cursing in surprise as he remembered at the last moment that his zipper was very much down before rushing out the door and disappearing down the hall.

 

Thankfully, Yuuri had the foresight to pull up his pants as the other had been rushing to exit, so once he was gone, he stumbled towards the checkout in a daze, trying to process what had just taken place as well as being followed by such an abrupt exit. The lady at the desk gave him an odd look for how disheveled he looked but didn’t mention it, giving him an artificial smile as she dismissed him.

 

It wasn’t until he got to the parking lot when he remembered to look down at the slip of paper in his hand, scanning over it before rolling his eyes and letting out an audible groan at the godawful message his eyes had been subjected to.  

 

_ Dr. Nikiforov  _

 

_ Vitamin V ;) _

_ Continue use until otherwise instructed. _

_  
_ _ (xxx)xxx-xxxx _

 

He put the contact in his phone without a second thought, unable to stop the grin at the cheesy note as he opened a new chat with a light and happy feeling in his chest.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! This is my first work on here and my first fic in years so please be gentle! Hmu at chimchimboree.tumblr.com if you want!
> 
> the title is a stupid reference to the thing viktor says im sorry
> 
> edit: if you want to see more work of mine, PLEASE head to my tumblr. i want to write again but im struggling with ideas! if you enjoyed this and want more, drop me an ask or pm!


End file.
